


Falling, Falling (For You)

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Series: Ineffable Instincts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens) Has A Praise Kink, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Biting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Complete, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a GOOD Alpha goddamn it, Dominant Crowley (Good Omens), Feels, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flustered Aziraphale (Good Omens), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lovesick Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Neck Kissing, No beta we fall like Crowley, No mpreg, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Verse, Ownership, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV Multiple, Pinning Crowley (Good Omens), Possession Kink, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Rough Kissing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scenting, Service Kink, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Submissive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), True Love, True Mates, basically lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: “In art as in love, instinct is enough.”― Anatole France__________When Aziraphale meets the Serpent of Eden on the wall of the Garden, he isn't exactly prepared to have a pleasant conversation with the demon. Aziraphale expects, more out of his own skepticism than anything, to hate the Alpha.But when the Alpha turns out to behisAlpha, his one destined Mate and the being who is supposed to complete every single part of Aziraphale that feels out of place?The Omega is thrown for a loop he definitely wasn't prepared for.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I wrote this at like 2am last night, so it's kinda messy and incoherent at times, but I hope you guys enjoy anyways! :D Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think and/or if you are confused about anything to do with this Universe! I love answering questions.
> 
> Also, the next chapter will involve the first time Crowley and Aziraphale mate and seal their bond during the Roman time-period :D Keep a lookout for that within the next few days or so! <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or any related materials.

* * *

_“For one entire day I let his kiss burn on my cheek and into my blood and I don't push the memory away... This kiss, these words, they feel like beginning.”_  
― Ally Condie

* * *

The first Day they meet, the dark storm clouds are just starting to gather in the distance.

Not a very good image for the beginning of a love story, but the most fitting, in retrospect.

Aziraphale watches, his white wings tucked tightly against his back and his arms even tighter against his sides, as a sharp breeze blows across the desert land beyond Eden’s stone wall. He wishes now, for a split second, that he still has his Flaming Sword, but swallows down the impulsive thinking when he spots, as small as specs of dust against the cream world, Adam and Eve making their way slowly across the ragged dunes down below.

Adam, Aziraphale notices, is holding the sword in-front of him, pushing his Omega mate so that she is behind and in line of protection from the flaming blade. Aziraphale feels a flicker of satisfaction—of _pride_—bloom in his chest at the sight before he shoves the feeling away.

A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention and the blonde is almost grateful for the distraction. He shivers, stiffening as the snake—the Devil’s Serpent—slithers up the rocky ground a few feet from where the Aziraphale stands.

The snake transforms, tilting upright until it—_he—_stands, the visible golden rays of the sun catching in his long red hair and setting it aflame.

Aziraphale feels his breath catch in his throat as the wind kicks up again, dragging the man-shaped being’s scent closer and the Omega has no choice but to inhale.

_Home_.

The earthy smell, of a crackling fire and something that the blonde doesn’t even know existed, that won’t exist for another thousand years, fills the air around him. This new feeling, raw with a power that nearly makes him dizzy, of something deep inside of him sinking into place, is so unexpected that the angel whimpers, just a little bit.

_Alpha. _A voice inside himself is saying. _Mate._

** _Home._ **

Aziraphale snaps his mouth shut, however, when the red-head turns his sharp, yellow eyes toward him.

“Didn’t you have a flaming sword?”

Out of all the questions his destined Alpha could have asked, it had to be this one. Aziraphale would laugh at the absurdity of it for not the panic that causes his blood to run cold. He fidgets, twiddling his fingers and turns his ever-present pinkie ring around and around, the skin tingling. Finally, he forces himself to glance over at the demon, watching as the Alpha shakes out his midnight black feathers with a small twitch of his shoulders.

“Uh, n-no.” Aziraphale finally manages to shake his head, shivering once again as the wind continues to blow his future mate’s wonderful scent toward him. “No, I-I don’t recall, um, having one of those, no.”

The red-head sniffs, eyeing Aziraphale with his snake eyes, the pupils mere black slits against the gold surrounding them. The sight of them, looking over at him with such fierce intensity and focus, causes Aziraphale’s knees to tremble and he shifts, biting his tongue to stop another whine from rising up.

_He doesn’t know._ Aziraphale swallows, the realization hitting him and making him almost lightheaded._ He hasn’t smelt me yet. He doesn’t know._

The blonde isn’t sure if this is a good thing or not. He doesn’t have time to figure it out, however, because the Alpha is asking him another question and the Omega instincts inside of him are screaming, yelling at him to _pay attention and be good and to listen_. He swallows, raising his eyes to meet his destined mate’s.

“Really?” The demon raises one perfect eyebrow, taking a small step closer and Aziraphale has to fight to not sway right into his arms. “Are you sure? I’m pretty sure I saw it, I mean, it was flaming and everything.”

“Uh, uh—“ Aziraphale huffs out a small laugh, suddenly feeling very foolish. “I-I gave it away.”

The Alpha tuts, stepping _even closer_ and Aziraphale resists the urge to both stumble backwards and tumble forward, something in him needing the red-head close, needing the demon both nowhere and everywhere at once and the feeling causes the blonde’s stomach to lurch and his heart to skip in his chest.

“Come again?” The Alpha’s next words are gravely, almost a growl deep in his chest. “Speak louder, angel, snake ears at work over here.”

Aziraphale shivers at the unintentional command. The urge to_ please his Alpha and be good_ are almost overpowering and he can’t stop his next words inside, the way they are almost wailed out of him as he finally turns sharply toward the other being, watching as the demon’s golden eyes widen.

_“I gave it away!”_

The next few seconds of silence are the longest of Aziraphale’s life on Earth and the angel is just about to say _screw it _and bare his neck right then and there, about to spill apologies to his Alpha and plead with him, with God, with _anyone_ for the red-head to not leave, get down on his knees and gravel, when the demon finally speaks.

“Wait—“ The Alpha’s tone is surprisingly amused, a smile curling at his lips and Aziraphale can’t stop his own from spreading, even when his heart drums and his palms sweat. “You_ what?_”

“I--“ Suddenly ducking his head when the other being lets out a small laugh, Aziraphale clenches his fists, feeling his dull nails digging into his palms. “I gave t-the sword, the flaming sword, I mean, I gave it away.”

“No, no angel, I heard you the first time. I mean, _why?_ Why did you give it away?”

“Oh well,” Aziraphale lets out a small, nervous giggle, the relief that his Alpha isn’t mad at him making him almost breathless. He wiggles a bit, pointing out towards the still blistering desert around them, at the small dots that are the still moving Adam and Eve. “I thought that-that _they_ could use it more than me.”

Another low laugh. “You might well be right about that, angel.”

The demon is suddenly close, so close that Aziraphale almost bumps heads with him when he jerks up, blinking in alarm. The Alpha raises a hand, grabbing onto the blonde’s shoulder to steady him and Aziraphale whimpers, his mouth dry.

The back of the angel’s neck tingles, the place where his Alpha will sink his teeth, will mark him up and _claim _him, burns like the flames of a wildfire, hot and consuming.

“What’s wrong—?“

A quick inhale is all the Alpha needs. Standing so close, with their skin touching, even through two layers of clothe, Aziraphale knows that its inevitable—ineffable if he’s being truly honest with himself—that the demon would finally catch a whiff of his scent. Tensing, Aziraphale waits for the snarl, the first sound of anger that the red-head would ineffably let out at the realization that _Aziraphale_ is to be his Omega.

The angel who gave away the _literal Flaming Sword of God. To Humans._

Aziraphale waits, but the sound of anger never comes. Instead, the Alpha growls, a low and possessive sound, one that causes Aziraphale’s toes to curl and his head to snap up. His mate-to-be is staring down at him, his yellow eyes wide and his earthy scent surrounding them, his other hand coming up and pulling the blonde flush against him, shifting them until Aziraphale is smushed against his chest. The angel squeaks, flushing red.

“Shh.” The Alpha whispers, his palms warm against Aziraphale’s waist and the blonde hesitantly lifts his own hands, wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck and feeling him pull Aziraphale impossibly closer in response. “Shh, my Omega. No need for such anxious noises, hmm?”

Aziraphale nods, peeking up at the taller being as the man begins to nuzzle at his neck, the feeling of his hot breath against the angel’s skin setting his whole body aflame. Thunder, a low and rumbling bass, suddenly sounds off in the distance and the ginger answers the sound with a deep growl of his own, as though challenging nature Herself to a very stand-off.

The thought is enough to make Aziraphale’s knees nearly give out beneath him.

“Alpha.” Aziraphale gasps and his mate growls low in response.

As though sensing Aziraphale’s turmoil, the once Serpent’s grip tightens, and Aziraphale whines in response, tilting his head to the side to give the Alpha more access to his neck. Suddenly, however, the red-head pulls back, reaching out to gently tilt Aziraphale’s chin so that they lock gazes, his yellow eyes serious.

“I won’t have—“ The Alpha’s voice rumbles his chest against Aziraphale’s and the blonde gasps at the feeling. “—the first kiss between me and my Omega be before I have even had the privilege to utter hisss name.”

“Oh!” Aziraphale laughs a little, a high, embarrassed sound that grates against his own ears. He winces, trying to pull back as his whole face flushes with shame. “M-My apologies.”

The demon snorts, pulling the blonde back against his chest as he shifts them. Aziraphale falls back against him without resistance, fitting against his Alpha’s firm chest like he was always meant to lay there. Like they were _one_. “I don’t want an apology, love. I want to know your name. Please.”

“Aziraphale.” It’s gasped out, the word tumbling from the angel’s lips before he’s even aware he’s spoken. He coughs. “My name, I mean, is Aziraphale, uh, Sir.”

_“Azzziraphale.”_

The way his Alpha breathes out his name, like it’s something utterly precious and priceless, the way the ‘z’ is hissed between his teeth, his fangs sharp as he grins down at Aziraphale, causes the blonde to see stars. He whines, leaning his head forward until he can nuzzle under his Alpha’s chin. The demon lets out a small coo, reaching up with one hand to gently smooth a stray curl from behind Zira’s ear, the Omega leaning into the touch with a sigh.

“What is _your_ name?” Aziraphale asks after a few seconds, his Alpha looking back down at him from where he was watching the storm clouds creeping steadily closer.

He smiles. “I’m called Crowley, darling.”

Aziraphale blinks, shifting closer. “Crowley.” The name feels right in his mouth, his heart jumping.

He doesn’t miss the way his Alpha’s breath hitches when the blonde speaks his name, the way his grip on Aziraphale’s waist gets just a little bit tighter. They are silent for a few minutes, the only sounds being the distant rumble of thunder and the wind as it blows around them, carrying both their scent and mixing into something uniquely theirs. He feels Crowley breathe deeply, his chest expanding under Aziraphale’s cheek and the Omega takes a breath of his own, his Alpha’s scent filling his lungs and settling his whole body on fire.

He only has to tilt his head up a bit for Crowley to lean down to smash their mouths together.

The kiss is a little rough at first, too much teeth and tongue. Crowley licks along Aziraphale’s bottom lip, asking for entrance and the Omega allows him in, allows the red-head to taste along the roof of his mouth and fill the blonde up in a way that’s primal and instinctual and perfect. He groans into the kiss, sagging more against his mate and feels more than hears Crowley’s answering growl. His hands, sliding down once to quickly squeeze Aziraphale’s ass, are quick to rise back up, gripping the angel’s hips possessively.

The small pricks of his mate’s nails against the clothed skin causes Aziraphale to whimper, wiggling.

**Home.**

Crowley slows the kiss down then, gently guides Aziraphale so that their lips are moving in unison, the soft heat of his Alpha’s mouth getting even better when the demon pulls away with a wet pop, beginning to gently trail open-mouth kisses against Aziraphale’s neck. The angel moans, hands shaking and he reaches up to grab at Crowley’s surprisingly muscular arms.

“So beautiful, Aziraphale.” Crowley is saying in-between kisses, his lips moving up and down, his fangs gently nipping at Zira’s skin, tiny love-bites that make Aziraphale weak in the knees.. “My Omega. My one and only. I have waited for so long for you, my angel. _Mine._”

“Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale whines, sinking further into his Alpha’s embrace. “Oh, my dear, yes, yes y-yours.”

A sudden boom of thunder, so loud that it seems to crack the air around them in half, floods the desert and both demon and angel jump, Crowley snarling up at the sky as Aziraphale takes a small, stumbling step back.

_What just happened?_

Shaking his head to clear the fog, the blonde swallows, suddenly more than aware of the all-seeing eyes of the Lord overhead. He shivers, goosebumps rising along his arms, the storm induced chill in the air curling into his bones now that Crowley’s strong arms aren’t wrapped around him. Speaking of the demon, he’s still snarling curse words at the sky, one hand lifted in a clenched fist that does nothing to ease the anxiety now eating away at Aziraphale’s insides.

His Alpha is a demon.

That is something that, when Aziraphale was created and put on this Earth by Her, he would have never thought possible. But here he is, standing up on the wall of Eden, his lips tingling and kiss bruised and his Alpha mate, his Alpha_demon_ mate, standing beside him with his midnight feathers pushing against his back, yelling up at the sky for interrupting their very nice first kiss.

Watching as Crowley snarls, Aziraphale is suddenly _very much_ afraid.

Not of Crowley, who’s scent, even in the mist of his turmoil, causes the churning in Aziraphale’s stomach to simmer down at a manageable ache, his warmth and golden eyes and blazing hair pulling the angel forward like a magnet until Aziraphale is flush against his side once more.

Oh no, Aziraphale’s _not afraid of Crowley._

He’s afraid of Heaven. Of what the others will think—will _do_— when they realize just who the oddball of Her army is destined to mate too. They will hurt Crowley, Aziraphale is certain, will cast him as a vile demon tested with the ways of Hell and intending on pulling Aziraphale down into the pit with him. No words, no proof of destiny or falseness of claims, can change this outcome.

Aziraphale is certain of it.

He can’t do that to his Alpha. Can’t put his mate in danger because Aziraphale isn’t trusted enough to not stray from Her Great Plan.

He won’t.

Aziraphale knows, deep down in his very bones, that he would do anything to keep Crowley safe, despite having just met him that very sunrise.

Even if that means that pulling away from his Alpha now would literally be the worst thing—the most painful thing— Aziraphale has ever had to do.

But he must. At least until he can figure out a way for them to be together _and_ safe. Right now, they can’t have both, so it’s up to Aziraphale to choose one for them. Even if that choice makes the angel want to pull each of his white feathers out, one by one.

Bracing himself, the blonde pulls himself away when Crowley reaches out for him again, watching as his Alpha’s smile falls and his _oh so wonderful_ golden eyes widen in confusion.

“Aziraphale?” He asks, his lips turning up into a small, teasing smile. “Come back over here, love.”

Swallowing against the lump now clogging his throat, Aziraphale shakes his head, turning away from the demon and instead watches as Adam and Even stumble over a sand dune, eyes misting as he sees Adam help his Omega regain her footing on the unsteady terrain.

“I cannot—“ He finally says, his voice cracking. “I—“

He cleans his throat, shifting as the wind blows again, the scent of his distress wafting around them. He knows Crowley can smell it, can feel the way his mate wants to gather him up, the way his nostrils flair and his chest vibrates with a low growl of frustration. Aziraphale whines high, a pitch of pain and self-anger, but he cuts the sound off with an audible snap of his jaw.

“I am an Angel.” He finally says, when he feels that he can speak without bursting into sobs or throwing himself off the side of the wall. “You are-are a demon. We cannot be together, not now and not in the future. This-this was a fluke thing, and—“

“_No._” Crowley’s voice comes out a snarl, his lips curling when Aziraphale darts his gaze over to him. The Alpha is tense, his slitted eyes alight in anger and agonized love. “No, Aziraphale. We are meant to be together, don’t you see that? Don’t you _feel _it?”

_Yes. Yes, more than anything I have ever felt before. If I felt it anymore, it would consume me and burn me up from the inside out, darling._

But Aziraphale says nothing, just listens as Crowley snarls and rages beside him, watching as more clouds start to darken, the sun ducking behind one and casting the world around them in a gray-blue shadow. Gathering a lungful of the fresh air, Zira wills away the sobs that want to burst forth, pushes back the Omega instincts now raging inside his own chest, ignores the way his whole body—every single atom in it—is begging him to take it back, to throw himself at Crowley and let his Alpha sooth the ache and dry his tears.

He thinks of Heaven, looking upwards to the dark clouds overhead and steels his jaw. He won’t let his mate be dragged down by him, by his stupid mistakes.

_He won’t._

Finally, Crowley sighs, the fight with his own Alpha instincts seeming to be won, for the time being. The ginger shifts on his feet, his hands hovering in the air between them before they slap back against his sides. He turns to face the desert around them instead, his long hair curling in the wind. He scent is still around them and it’s all Aziraphale can do to keep from shivering.

“Okay.”

Aziraphale blinks, his gaze darting over to glance at Crowley before he tears his eyes away once more. “I beg your—I’m sorry?”

“Okay, dove.” Crowley continues, his voice soft. He swallows. “I went too fast and I scared you and for that I am very sorry. We can-can go as slow as you want, Aziraphale. I will never force you do to anything that you aren’t ready for, I swear that to you. If you need to take a-a step back and get some distance, my sweet Omega, I understand and am not angry at you.”

Aziraphale finally does let out a sob then, his chest jumping and he can see that Crowley wants to hold him, can see that his Alpha’s knuckles are white and his teeth are gritted, his jaw tense. The angel suspects that he, himself, looks no better, but finds that he doesn’t really care.

“Thank you, Alpha.” Is all he says.

Cowley doesn’t respond, just nods, keeping his golden gaze on the storm around them, both of them watching in silence as the first droplets of rain begin to fall a few miles out. Adam and Eve are now nothing more than tiny dots, specs against the sand and Aziraphale wants to say that his heart is aching for them, but he doesn’t want to be a bastard _and_ liar as well.

By the time the weather finds them on the edge of the Eden wall, Aziraphale can almost convince himself that the wonderful, earthy scent in the air is the Garden behind them and that the wetness sliding down his red cheeks, when he instinctively lifts a wing to shield Crowley from the storm, is nothing more than the sweet rainwater falling from overhead. 

_Almost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D Kudos made my day and Comments fuel my writing!


	2. Contemplating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay IM SORRY I promised that this chapter would have the sexy times in it and I kinda lied?? FOR THE RECORD when I started writing this chapter, I 100% planned to end it with Crowley and Zira doing the diddly-doo in a Roman bath house but then I actually started writing and thought about it more and now I kinda want it to be in BOTH their POVs :D So the next chapter will have them actually mating and stuff I swear!
> 
> SO YEAH IM SORRY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY ANYWAYS AHHHH 
> 
> ps. okay im stupid and I completely forgot about the Flood Scene when writing this chapters so just like ignore how that scene doesn't take place XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or any related materials.

* * *

_“What distinguishes - in both senses of that word - contemplation is rather this: it is a knowing which is inspired by love. "Without love there would be no contemplation." Contemplation is a loving attainment of awareness. It is intuition of the beloved object.”_   
― Josef Pieper

* * *

Crowley’s Omega smells of apples.

The Alpha thought he would hate that smell, would loath its very existence after he was tasked with tempting Adam and Eve to sin using the fruit, causing the Great Fall of Mankind.

It’s quite the opposite now, actually. He _craves_ the smell, the scent of the sweet fruit and of the flowers and of the essence of springtime and growth and all things that Aziraphale brought forth the last time Crowley was allowed to touch him. To taste his skin and feel his warmth, his soft lips and even softer curves, to know deep down in the very marrow of his mortal bones that they were _meant to be._

That was years ago, along the Wall of Eden, when the first rain caused the air to smell new and the darkened sky to rumble.

Crowley wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Aziraphale had started to walk away, started the long trek back down to his post, where Crowley knew the other Angels to gather. By this time, the rain had passed, small puddles dotting the dunes around them and reflecting the clearing sky like liquid mirrors. HIs Omega’s steps were hesitant, his beautiful—_Lord, Crowley could write scrolls filled with poems about the beauty of his mate_—blue eyes darting up to meet Crowley’s only once.

“W-Will you be following me?” Aziraphale licked his lips, his fingers twisting together in-front of him. Crowley ached to reach out to grab his hands, to pull his Omega as close as possible once more and sooth him, protect him, but he _can’t_. “Down to-to the ground, I mean, uh, Sir?”

_Anywhere, love. I would—will—follow you to the ends of the Earth and then even more, till we reach the furthest star. I would go even there and burn up in the raging center if that’s what you so desire._

Crowley had shaken his head, and turned away even though every cell in his body was screaming. “No, angel. I’m not welcomed down in the Garden.”

HIs mate looked like he wanted to argue, his brows pinched and his lips turned down in a small pout. Crowley bites his tongue, clenches his fist and once more squashes down his Instincts, pushes them down until his entire body aches with the effort.

“Oh.” Is all the blonde had said.

Crowley wasn’t sure if it was disappointment he heard. Wasn’t sure if that was real pain in his wonderful Omega’s voice or just the agony of his own reflecting back at him, but the red-head remembers the way it had tore through his lungs. It pulled all the air out, twisted his insides until he was sure he would collapse and tumble down the stone.

His third Fall, it would be.

First from Heaven, his second for Aziraphale.

It would be almost funny if not for the way it causes Crowley’s insides to _burn_.

His Omega had walked away then, his halo of blonde curls—_so soft, so sweet and beautiful, his entire mate was_—getting ruffled from the wind. His wings, still wet from having shielded Crowley from the rain, are pressed tightly against his back. Crowley’s own reach out almost instinctively, curling toward Aziraphale, and the demon snaps them back in place so quickly his spine drums with a sharp pain.

* * *

They met up only once since then, during the Crucifixion of Jesus Christ. Too caught up in the agony of the young man—the Son of God, the second part of the Holy Trinity and the most _human_ of them all— being nailed to a Cross, Crowley was barely given any chance to focus on his own.

He remembers, however, his mate’s smell.

His scent, the very thing that caused Crowley to realized what Aziraphale was—_who_ he was. It didn’t change, was still as fresh and as sweet and delicious as the very first time Crowley caught a whiff up on the Wall all those years ago.

Apples and springtime and the way the first rays of a sunrise would smell.

Crowley’s one and only. His mate, his Omega.

_Aziraphale._

Crowley doesn’t see him afterwards, when Jesus was bloody and bruised and the tears of God Herself had splashed down around the red stained Cross. His mate had left as silently as he had arrived, his impeccable white robe swishing around the gathered bodies until Crowley had finally lost sight of him.

His wonderful scent still lingered, however, and the Alpha had stood there, along the dirty ground after everyone else had gone and the rain had carried on long into the night, just to taste it for as long as possible.

He would be—_should be_—ashamed, but if that’s what he must do in order to ease the pain lingering in his bones?

Crowley would stand there for years.

* * *

The next time they meet, it’s in Rome. 

Crowley is sitting at a bar, his stool pulled up until his knees touch the edge of the counter. In his hands, he holds a glass. He’s not quite sure what he ordered, whether it’s wine or water, but he brings it up to his lips anyway. Its wine and the bitterness causes his lips to curl into a small sneer, but the demon finds that he doesn’t really care.

His Omega is alone in the corner of the cafe, playing a game of sorts with black and white pebbles and Crowley’s entire being is now lazar focused on the blonde.

He can sense his mate’s breathing, can practically feel his mortal heartbeat as he plays. Crowley’s knows that Aziraphale can sense him as well, knows the fact almost as well as he knows the scent that’s now filtering through the dozens of feet separating them.

Crowley grits his teeth, squeezing the cup in his grip so hard that the clay cracks a bit and he’s forced to set it down.

He will wait. He will give his mate space, will allow the angel to come to him and engage. Crowley can’t go too fast, can’t risk loosing what has already painfully walked away.

_He will wait._

He doesn’t have to wait for long, however. Aziraphale, with an awkward patter in his step and his hands—_so soft and warm and delicate_—wringing in front of him, steps closer after putting aside his game. Crowley pretends to study his cup, rubs his finger down the long crack in the side, body trembling slightly as he fights with his Instincts. He’s suddenly grateful for the dark shades he has on, for the minimal escape from the stare of his Omega burning into his own.

“Alpha—_Crowley._” Aziraphale greets, his sweet voice soft and almost nervous. Crowley nods to show that he heard, twisting his body to face his mate’s but keeps his gaze on his wine. “Still a demon, then?”

Crowley scoffs, but the action has no real heat in it. “What else would I be, love? An aardvark?”

Aziraphale lets out a breathy laugh of his own, taking a seat beside his mate and it’s all Crowley can do to not drag his Omega the last few inches into his arms. His scent is all around them now, sweet apples and sugar and it’s making Crowley slightly dizzy. The Alpha bites his tongue to keep from snarling in frustration, his body drumming in possessive pheromones.

“Right, right, of course.” Aziraphale flags down the waiter with a flick of his wrist, grabbing his own cup when the man hands it over. “Silly me.”

Crowley glances over at the angel, momentarily stunned for the thousandth time by the sheer _beauty_ that just radiates off of Aziraphale. His bright blue eyes shine in the sunlight filtering in through the doorway behind them, framing his soft curls in a hue of gold-white light. Crowley watches as his mate takes a sip of his wine, watches as his throat bobs when he swallows, feels his own fangs ache to mark up the creamy skin.

Crowley remembers, without having to even bat an eye, the taste of Aziraphale’s skin, the way he felt against Crowley’s lips and in his arms, how he had sighed and had molded against the demon’s chest all those years ago atop the Wall. Fit against all the parts of Crowley, filled up the now unbearably empty spaces around him like a key into its perfect lock.

His mate’s voice shakes the demon from his thoughts and Crowley reluctantly tears his gaze away to study his cup once more.

“Are you going to be here for long?”

Crowley almost laughs. _Only as long as you are. _“Not sure, to be honest with you, darling. Hell’s never been great with the whole ‘schedule’ thing.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Crowley can see his Omega do a small wiggle in response to his words, his face spitting into a blazing smile. Crowley nearly dies from the sight right then and there, his heart skipping in his chest and his body filling with so much _love_ that he thinks he might drown in it. Before he can fully roast his Alpha into a crisp from just his grin alone, Aziraphale seems to school his features, swirling around his drink with one hand.

“Oh, alright, yes, good.”

They are silent for a few minutes after that, listening to the sounds of the humans around them. Crowley can’t stop himself from taking a deep breath, from sucking in as much of his Omega’swonderful scent as he can, and keeping it in his chest, in lungs, claiming the smell as_ his_. HIs to hold and touch and love and cherish. All the things he would do and say to his mate the very second Aziraphale allows him the luxury.

_Not too fast. Never._

“I was going to go for a bath later.” Aziraphale’s voice is hesitant, barely there at all. Crowley wouldn’t have even heard him for not the way his Alpha Instincts make it nearly impossible _not _to hear the angel. “Would you—I mean, Sir, um, it’s sort of-of hard to wash my own back and I was just, uh—“

Crowley nods almost frantically, cutting off the blonde as both shock and an overwhelming excitement fizzle in his veins. His enthusiasm seems to startle his mate and Crowley would normally apologize, reassure Aziraphale that they don’t have to do anything, that they can part and go off their separate ways, even though the thought of doing that is enough for Crowley to feel sick.

But Aziraphale, his darling, wonderful mate, had asked—_had requested_ for help with bathing—and what sort of Alpha would Crowley be to deny the angel?

“Of course, my sweet Omega. Anything.”


	3. Unifying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY OKAY so they don't have sex in this chapter.
> 
> IM SORRY! I was planning on it but then I got to thinking and it just wouldn't work with the overall tone of the fic and the direction I wanted to go and yeah. IM VERY SORRY LKAJFSDLJK the next part of this series IS going to be them having sex in the bathhouse though, I swear! :D but yeah anyways, I hope yall enjoy! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or any related materials.

* * *

_“In every end, there is also a beginning.”_   
― Libba Bray, A Great and Terrible Beauty

* * *

_I love you. _

Crowley bites his tongue, clenches his fists. The words burn his mouth, his throat. He swallows, and continues walking, gravel and loose stones kicking along with his strides.

His Omega is at his side—_ where he should be _—both of them walking toward the furthest bathhouse, the mid-afternoon sun hot against their backs. Their shadows stretch ahead of them, their forms merging into one dark mass as they swing their arms. 

Crowley tried to ignore the way his heart aches. 

_I love you._

Aziraphale’s strides are a little bit shorter than Crowley’s and the Alpha finds that he doesn’t mind the way he has to shorten his steps, has to pause for a split second in-between.

Not if it means that he gets to have his mate so close, even for just a few minutes. 

“Lovely weather isn’t it?” Aziraphale’s voice is soft, hesitant, his hand wringing together in front of him as he walks. “For this t-time of year?”

Crowley nods, steering both him and his Omega over to the side of the road as a wagon passes, Aziraphale reaching out to gently pat the donkey on his flank. His owner frowns down at them, lips curled in a sneer. Crowley glares at the man and he quickly looks away, flicking the reins and sending his donkey traveling faster down the road, the animal’s hooves splashing in a nearby puddle. 

“How long are _ you _ staying here, darling?” Crowley asks once they start on the path again, reluctantly releasing his gentle hold on Aziraphale’s arm. 

Aziraphale briefly glances over at him and Crowley pretends not to notice the way the blonde hesitates before stepping away. The demon’s own hand tingles from where he was pressed against his mate and Crowley reluctantly drops his arms back against his sides.

_I love you._

They continue down the road. 

“For a while. To be honest, Sir, I don’t even know why Gabriel sent me here in the first place.” Aziraphale says after a few seconds, gesturing around them, his face pulled in an adorable grimace. “It most certainly isn’t for these _ wonderful _views.”

Crowley blinks, tearing his gaze away from the gentle sway of his Omega’s hips to glance around. “Yeah, it’s-it’s absolutely not for that.”

Around them, tall pillars of stone and gravel stand allusive against the midday sky and Crowley can’t fight down his own grimace as a gust of wind kicks up the dirt, dragging it across the road in a small bellow of brown colored haze. 

It seems that he can’t keep his focus off of his mate, however, and the Alpha finds his eyes drawn back to Aziraphale as the angel clears his throat. 

“I wanted to--I mean, uh, Crowley--” Aziraphale lets out a sharp breath through his nose, seemingly annoyed at the stuttering that Crowley finds so adorable. “I-I need--”

Crowley stops, clenching his fists at his side before mentally saying _ screw it _, and reaching out. His first brush against his mate’s shoulder is hesitant, but when Aziraphale leans against his hand with a small, barely audible sigh, the Alpha carefully pulls him closer. 

They scoot to the side of the path again, ducking under a half-collapsed pillar--_ must have taken the blunt of that last storm _\-- and Crowley is quick to grip his mate’s arms, feeling Aziraphale shiver. His Omega is looking down, his wonderful mouth pulled in a frown and his sweet scent slightly bitter as it settles along Crowley’s tongue. 

“Dove?” Crowley gently reaches up, cupping his Omega’s jaw in one hand, heart jumping when Aziraphale doesn’t pull away. “What’s wrong?” 

The angel sighs, his eyes flickering across Crowley’s face before his shoulders droop and he gives an anxious wiggle. “I just--I’m sorry.”

Crowley blinks. “What for, sweetheart?” 

“For pushing you away, for taking so long, dear, to come up with this plan.” Aziraphale, apparently getting even more agitated at himself, clenches his jaw, the muscles straining underneath Crowley’s gentle touch. 

“I’m afraid I’m not following, angel.” Crowley frowns, brushing his thumb along the curve of his Omega’s cheek. “A plan? What for?”

“For us to be together, for it-it to be_ safe _ for us to be together.”

Loose stones crunch underneath his feet as Crowley shifts, carefully drawing his mate closer, looping his arms around Aziraphale’s waist as the blonde sinks against him. The Alpha’s eyes are wide, brows drawn together as he struggles to make sense of the thousands of different emotions currently racing through his veins, his blood boiling under his skin.

_Did Aziraphale not feel safe? _

“Forgive me, baby, but I still don’t understand.” 

Shaking his head, Crowley takes a quick glance around before reaching up and pulling off his shades, folding them carefully against the collar of his robe. 

Without the extra darkness obscuring his vision, Crowley is nearly blindsighted for the millionth time by the beautiful color of Aziraphale’s eyes, watching as his Omega swallows. His delicate throat bobs and the Alpha has to grit his teeth to stop himself from leaning down and sinking his teeth into the creamy skin. Instead, Crowley focuses on Aziraphale’s hands, carefully taking his mate’s twitching fingers in his own. 

He brings them up, placing sweet kisses against each of Aziraphale’s knuckles.

“It-It’s--” 

Aziraphale seems to be having trouble concentrating, his blue eyes following each movement of Crowley’s lips against his hands. He visibly shakes himself, however, blinking back up at Crowley after a few seconds. 

“Your _ plan_, my darling.”

Aziraphale starts, lovely body jumping. “The plan, yes, it’s to ensure that we can be together, that we can be safe and-and not arouse suspicion f-from upstairs or-or down _ there _\--” 

Letting out a small laugh when Aziraphale makes a sort of fluttering gesture toward the damp ground, Crowley smiles gently down at his mate. “Hell could care less about who I mate with, dove. They only care that I get my ‘temptations’ sorted out and leave them with no extra paperwork.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale pauses then, takes a second to oriate himself against the new and seemingly unexpected information. “Oh, well, jolly-jolly good then, yes.” 

Crowley holds him closer, breathing in the sweet scent floating around them. “But Heaven--?”

“They would be angry.” Aziraphale whispers, ducking down, his body trying to instinctively cower under his Alpha’s as Crowley fights down an enraged snarl. “They don’t like me--never have really, to be honest, Sir. I don’t fit in, I’m afraid.” 

“You fit _ here _. Perfectly.” Crowley says, tightening his grip, feeling Aziraphale shiver a little in response. “They’re daft, the lot of them.”

“Y-Yes, but--” Aziraphale sniffs, gripping Crowley’s hands tighter, nearly swaying. “They could hurt you. I might not be a very adequate angel, but I am a part of Her Army nonetheless and they don’t-don’t trust me enough, Crowley.”

Crowley snarls. If his wings were visible on this Plane, they would be snapping in agitation, feathers plumbing like a midnight fan. Instead, he settles for drawing his mate closer, rubbing his chin against the soft curls along the top of Aziraphale’s head. 

“The funny thing is, sweetheart, I’ve already Fallen.” Pulling back after a second, Crowley gently reaches down, cupping Aziraphale’s chin in both his palms. “They can’t touch me, Aziraphale. Heaven, they can’t hurt _ us _.” 

“But are you certain?”

Crowley isn’t, to be honest, but he does know what he _ can _ do. He feels it settle now, deep in the marrow of his bones, sinking into the folds of his soul and branding him until the heat of it sears through every single layer of uncertainty. 

“I can keep us safe.” He says, his Instincts screaming, tearing through him. He would howl if he could ripe his gaze away from Aziraphale’s lovely eyes below him long enough. “I can keep _ you _ safe, darling.”

Aziraphale’s lips part, a small noise-- a cross between a sob and a whine--pushing against his teeth as he snapped his jaw shut. He leans back, nearly swaying on his feet and Crowley instinctively tightens his hold, drawing Aziraphale back against his chest as the Omega sniffs. 

“I still would very much like to hear this plan of yours, dove.” Crowley whispers, rubbing soothing hands up and down his mate’s back. “Please tell me.” 

“I-I’ve been calling it ‘The Arrangement’ in my head.” Aziraphale lets out a watery giggle, and Crowley’s entire body shivers at the sound. “Silly, I know.”

“S’not silly, love.” Pressing a small kiss against Aziraphale’s forehead, Crowley tears his lips away after a second, instead choosing to focus on the deserted road around them when his stomach tightens with desire. “And what does this Arrangement entail, hmm?”

“We would work together--”

“I’m liking this already, sweetness.” 

“Oh, hush and let me finish.” Aziraphale growls playfully, before seeming to catch himself and ducks his head, cheeks stained a lovely shade of pink. “Apologies, Alpha.” 

Crowley snorts. “It’s alright, darling. Keep going.” 

“We would work together, like I said. You doing some of-of your_ devil work _ and me following behind you, to put a-a stop to it. Report to our head offices, tell them what a great job we are doing, being good and bad, re-respectively. That way, it would give us an excuse to be near each other.” 

Crowley blinks down at Aziraphale for a few seconds, mouth parted. The Omega, for his part, wiggles at the stare, hiding his embarrassment behind a small cough as he squirms in Crowley’s gentle hold. 

“Aziraphale.” He finally breathes, squishing Aziraphale’s face in his hands, watching as the blonde’s brows draw together in confusion. “My wonderful, darling, beautiful Omega. You’re a genius.” 

“What--I am?”

“Yes!” It’s pushed out as a hiss, Crowley lighting up in excitement. “This is perfect, a wonderful plan, baby.”

“So-So you would like to do this, Sir?”

“Of course!” 

Aziraphale finally grins at that, a full toothy smile that stretches his rosy cheeks and causes his already beautiful eyes to sparkle. If Crowley wasn’t already so deeply in love with him, he knows that at that very moment is when he would have fallen. Acting on instinct, the Alpha surges forward, tilting his chin down and catching his mate’s lips against his own. 

The kiss is quick, teeth knocking together as Aziraphale makes a muffled startled sound, chest expanding against Crowley’s as the Alpha’s blood suddenly goes cold. 

_Shit. Too Fast. _

Ripping away from Aziraphale, Crowley takes half a step backwards, his Instincts raging and trying to pull him forward. He digs his heels in, however, watching with a wide, golden gaze as his Omega blinks in the shadow of the pillar above them, plump lips kiss bruised and parted. 

“I’m so sorry.” Crowley says, voice getting caught in his throat and he coughs, turning away from Aziraphale as his mate moves closer. “Darling, please, please forgive me--”

“No.” Aziraphale shakes his head, taking another step closer, reaching out, crossing the divide so to speak, grabbing onto Crowley’s trembling hand and pulling at the stunned Alpha. “No, Sir, p-please, I need-I need you, _ please _, don’t go--” 

Crowley’s insides burn. “But I went too fast--”

“No, no, darling, it was-was _me_. I was scared, oh so very much afraid of Heaven and Hell and what they would do, but n-now--” Aziraphale is shaking, his wonderful scent sharp and sweet and all around, soaking into the stone behind them, leaking into the very ground they stand on. “_ Please, _ Alpha _ . _”

That’s enough for Crowley and he is suddenly leaning forward again, pulling Aziraphale until his Omega is flush against him, both of them fitting together, slotting in place, a perfect key into it’s lock. Aziraphale lets out a sob, his hands grabbing, twisting into the dark fabric of Crowley’s robes and tugging until the demon is as close as possible. 

Even then, it doesn’t feel like enough.

Aziraphale whines, keens, whimpers, makes sounds that drives Crowley nearly feral. The Alpha takes a second to gaze into his Omega’s eyes before he’s gripping his mate’s chin, and pulling Aziraphale into a kiss. 

_Bliss._

Pure bliss spreads out, piling around them, smoothing out the jagged stones underfoot and pulling the sun from behind the clouds, it’s heated rays flooding the street around them in a film of muted gold. Their lips move in unison, Crowley’s growl of ecstasy pushing at his chest and vibrating his body until he is sure that he’s going to tumble through the ground. 

**HOME. **

Aziraphale’s slack against him, trusting his Alpha enough to keep both of them upright, his soft and warm and lovely hands grabbing anywhere on Crowley he can reach, his warm and delicious mouth molding against Crowley’s, submitting to the onslaught as the demon gently nips along his plump bottom lip. 

They groan in unison, tongues dancing, twisting, tasting as much as they can. Crowley tightens his grip along Aziraphale’s waist, feeling Aziraphale’s arms wrap around his neck. The demon growls at the sensation, his mate’s soft curves molding under his hands, his fingers carefully digging into the soft skin, trailing up and down his Omega’s back and thighs. 

“Mine.” He breathes against Aziraphale’s lips. “Mine, mine, _mine_.”

“Yours.” Aziraphale says back, the sound sweet, mouth even sweeter as they draw back together like a magnet. “Yours, Sir, always.” 

Pushing them backwards, Crowley carefully steps until he can press his mate against the back of the pillar, making sure to keep Aziraphale’s head from smacking hard against the stone. The Omega doesn’t seem to notice, however, panting, tilting his head to the side to give Crowley better access to his neck.

“I-Is this okay, sweetheart?” Crowley asks, pulling back even though his entire being aches. “You alright?”

“Yes.” Aziraphale sobs, blue eyes wide, lashes fluttering. He’s so beautiful Crowley can hardly breathe. “Yes, _ yes _, please don’t-don’t stop, Sir.”

“You’re sssso wonderful, my darling.” Crowley hisses, tearing his mouth away from his mate’s long enough to trail hot kisses along his neck and shoulder, finally allowing his fangs to gently graze the smooth skin. “So good, Aziraphale--”

The Omega sobs, legs reaching up and wrapping around Crowley’s, breath hot against the demon’s hair as he pants above him. 

“Please, please, _ please _ \--” He’s whimpering, whining, wiggling against Crowley and the Alpha can’t keep a possessive rumble from shaking his core. “Crowley, _ Alpha _, oh-oh---” 

“I’m here, baby.” Crowley rises up, licking a hot stripe up his mate’s neck to where his jaw meets his ear. He flicks the shell of it, feeling Aziraphale keen. “I’m right here, never_ \--ah- _-never leaving you again, Aziraphale. I love you so much.” 

Aziraphale sobs. “I love you too, Crowley--_ oh God _\--”

With an unspoken agreement, they both meet in the middle again, their mouths crashing together. It’s nearly feral, the sounds Crowley is making, the noises spilling from Aziraphale’s parted mouth. Both their scents are thick, coating around them in a desire and love fueled fog.

All teeth and tongue, hands squeezing and marking and feeling and _ claiming _. 

Crowley’s Alpha Instincts are jumping, rising, finally falling from him in a possessive growl so loud that it seems to shake the hot air around them. Aziraphale responds in kind, his own Omega growl softer, higher-pitched and so wonderful that Crowley nearly faints.

Things start to settle down, at least a little, then.

Pulling back after a few seconds, Crowley is quick to press pecks against anywhere he can reach, flooding his Omega’s red and flushed face with love. His lips trail down, and he takes a second to gently nip along the blonde’s jawline before he rises back up. Aziraphale, bless him, tries to return the favor, both of them managing to bump noses, gasping for unneeded air. 

“W-Well,” Aziraphale says, giggling when Crowley boops his nose again, the Alpha’s smile breathtaking in the sun’s light. “That was--”

“Perfect, wonderful, amazing. . .” 

Aziraphale grins, snuggling closer. “Yes, yes, all of that and more, dear.”

“Oh, we were talking about the kiss?” Crowley smirks, rubbing his hands up and down his Omega’s arms, brushing his fingertips across his mate’s wrists and feeling Aziraphale shiver in response. “I was talking about you.” 

Aziraphale just blushes harder. “Oh, hush.” 

Crowley snorts, twisting them around, gently swaying them against the soft breeze. They are silent for a few seconds, content to just hold each other and take each other in, watching as clouds float across the pale blue sky. A bird, it’s wings a black spec against the atmosphere behind it, circles around a building to their right, and both Crowley and Aziraphale watch as it lands softly on the roof. 

“Do you still want to go get a bath, darling?” Crowley asks, leaning down and pressing a kiss against his mate’s forehead. “It’s going to get dark soon, if so.” 

Aziraphale nods, nuzzling into the touch. “Yes, but only if you join me, Sir.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” 

Giving his Omega one last squeeze around the middle, Crowley reluctantly releases his hold on Aziraphale, stepping out from under the pillar and blinking against the harsh light of the sun. Turning around, the Alpha holds out his hand, fingers wiggling and Aziraphale grabs his without hesitation, bringing their joined fingers up to his lips and pressing a small kiss against Crowley’s knuckles. 

“Payback for earlier, Alpha.” Aziraphale says, lips quirked up in a small, cheeky grin when all Crowley can do is gasp at him. 

“You-You little minx.”

Aziraphale laughs, the sound as beautiful as he is. He sways a little as he walks in front of Crowley, twisting his hips and batting his long eyelashes at his Alpha. The red-head can’t help but groan at the sight. 

"Good thing you love me, sir.”

“More than anything in the Universe, my wonderful Omega.”

Catching up with his mate in a few easy strides, Crowley wraps an arm around Aziraphale’s waist, leading them back down the road as the blue sky above them starts to darken to evening. Beside them, as they get closer to the more populated areas of town once more, people put out lanterns, casting the damp stone around them in blazing red-orange tinged shadows. 

All is silent as Crowley and Aziraphale finally make it to the steps of the bathhouse, wrapped around each other and gazing only at the firelight reflecting in their locked eyes. The moon peeks over the horizon, it’s silver face glowing, stars dotting the sky like sparkling fireflies. 

There isn’t a cloud in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D Kudos made my day and Comments fuel my writing!


End file.
